Hope Of Despair: The Legend of Team Crafted
by ThebananathatwritesRBWT15
Summary: We've always been told stories, legends, even prophecies. Most people just pass this off as stories to scare off children. But what people forget is that these Legends still have some truth in it. This Legend is one of the most altered and inaccurate one of them all. Gather around everyone and I shall tell you the real story of The Legend Of Team Crafted. (Originally from Wattpad)


Our story begins in a vast and gorgeous forest of Birch and Oak, where a boy with pale yellow eyes, pure shoulder-length white hair, skin so pale it almost looked white, and tattered clothing ran thru in a desperate attempt to get away from the darkness that was chasing after the beaten and tired boy. The boy's name was Astro. He had recently just escaped the fiery depths of the nether, that is under the clutches of the man with glowing lifeless eyes. And is currently on the run from said man's men. Quickly glancing behind him, Astro saw no one chasing him as his lips curved upwards. But that quickly disappeared just as fast as it appeared as tears formed in his eyes, which he quickly shook off. "No more." His messed up cracked voice whispered in pain as he closed his eyes and kept running, unable to see the person he was about crash into. "Gah!" The other boy exclaimed in shock as they both fell to the ground. "Ow..." Astro groaned as the boy simply groaned in pain. Remembering what just happened, Astro gasped and immediately looking up only to see a boy that looked about 19 years of age. He had brown fluffy hair and blue eyes, wearing what appeared to be a genuine blue colored spacesuit only that the helmet had fallen off and landed next to him. "I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Astro yelled upon seeing that around the elder boy's belt was some sort of gun and an iron sword. Hearing Astro's voice, the boy looked at Astro in surprise. "It's alright!" The boy replied with a smile. Astro only watched as the boy stood up and dusted himself off. "Besides nothing was broken." He said giving Astro a hand which he hesitantly took and stood up. "My names TrueMU, but my friends call me Jason. What's yours?" Jason asked as he picked a branch of Astro's hair. "What the... Jason, how'd you get that?" Astro asked giving Jason a baffled look. Jason opened his mouth to speak only to close it again suddenly giving off a confused look. "I don't actually know," Jason replied softly as a small smile came to Astro's face. "Astro. My names Astro." He replied as they shook hands. "So, why were you in such a hurry?" Jason asked as he picked up his helmet dusting it off as well. "..." Astro didn't reply, instead, he looked away unable to say a word. "You look like you just came out of the Nether or something." Astro froze from Jason's comment, suddenly getting flashback after flashbacks to his horrifying experience. "Astro?" Jason asked in worry. Suddenly Astro covered his ears and fell to his knees as tears streamed down his cheeks all the while Astro, muttered "No" or "Stop" repeatedly. "Astro?!" Jason exclaimed running to his side in worry. "Oh my Notch! You're burning up!" Jason declared as worry started to cloud his eyes. Quickly snapping out of it, Astro sensed something... Unsettling as he glanced around but saw nothing. "Astro, we need to get you to a bed. You're really sick!" Jason exclaimed in worry but Astro just ignored him and kept his eyes vigilant. 

Suddenly Astro pushed Jason and jumped back, just in time to dodge a fireball. Jason turned around to see who fired it in anger, but when he saw a certain brunette, his eyes softened as tears overwhelmed him. "Tristan." Astro growled as he formed his own balls of flame and his eyes seemed to glow. "What do you want?!" He exclaimed with venom in his voice. "What do you think?" Tristan asked with a cocky grin and devious eyes that seem to hide some other emotion. Astro growled at this and quickly shot his balls of flames at Tristan, who effortlessly dodged them and sent his own set of spells at Astro. Following his instincts and levitated up just as soon as the spells hit the ground. Swiftly creating more fireballs, Astro flew high above Tristan, who kept sending spells Astro's way. Only for him to dodge it all and send his fireballs back and for Tristan to dodge it. This went on for a while and slowly Astro became more and more tired as evidenced by his oddly sized fireballs compared to when they started. "I can't keep this up, but what to I do?!" Astro thought to himself as he fired off another set to Tristan which still didn't hit him. "How is he not even tired?!" Astro exclaimed in his head as he narrowed his eyes. "Come on Astro, focus! There has to be a weakness. The only question is what is it?" Astro muttered to himself as his speed ever so slowly went down. And the more Astro thought of ways to land a hit on Tristan, the more distracted he became. Giving Tristan the complete advantage as more balls of flame was fired left and right. Meanwhile, with Jason, the poor kid was frozen in shock, unable to comprehend the thought of his own brother was possibly evil. The same brother that he cared deeply about. The same brother that he looked up to. The same brother that he thought had vanished out of the face of the Earth. "H-How could this have happened?" Jason asked in his head. "He said he was going to protect the innocent." Jason said to himself. "Yet there he is, attacking a young boy." The rational part of Jason's mind replied. Then all of a sudden an ear piercing scream of pain snapped Jason back to reality. Quickly looking up, Jason saw Tristan standing over Astro, who's stomach had a large and bleeding wound with burn marks around it. Jason gasped, alerting Tristan making him turn and raise his hand only to freeze at the sight of his younger brother standing there. "T-T-Tristan?" Jason shuttered in fear as he backed off. "Jason..." Tristan muttered as all the fear, regret and guilt that was hidden in his eyes was unmasked. "H-How could you..." Jason said, his voice barely above a whisper. "He was innocent." Jason said as he slowly found his voice. "And you killed him!" Jason finally exclaimed. "Jason I-" Tristan tried to say but was cut off. "Why are you doing this?" Jason's hurt voice asked. Unable to reply Tristan looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry." Was all Tristan said before he vanished ones more. Acting quickly, Jason ran to Astro's side and looked for a pulse. "He"s still alive!" Jason gasped as a look of determination came to his face, knowing exactly what to do. "Hang on there Astro." Jason said comfortingly as he gently picked Astro up, as to not hurt him any further, and started to run. "I need to get back home!" 

**(Well, that's all I've got for tonight!**

 **Awww! Bu-**

 **No Butts! You need your rest!**

 **Ok...)**

End of chapter 


End file.
